Ocean Waves
by Plerfstacks
Summary: When Will's sister buys Jem and Will a 5-day trip to the Bahamas, they set out to make the most of their free vacation. (Heronstairs-will have more chapters soon)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **I'm gonna try and keep this AN brief. Here is another Heronstairs story for all of you lovely people, and since I'm going to make more chapters to this one, I'm not putting it on my compilation. Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 out soon.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Plerfstacks :)**

Chapter 1

"Will, we are _not_ bringing all that," Jem said exasperatedly as he looked at the small mountain of things that Will had deemed the bare necessities.

"Why not?" Will asked. "It fits. See?" He tried valiantly to shove the pile of clothes, shoes, his laptop, a tangle of various wires and phone chargers, and a variety of other things into his suitcase. Jem raised an eyebrow as Will threw his entire body onto the suitcase and tried to zip it closed. Jem reached forward and placed his hands on Will's shoulders, dragging him off of the suitcase.

"It fits," Will insisted.

"Okay, look, we only need enough clothes for five days. Not two years."

"Fine," Will relented. "I'll take some of it out."

He then proceeded to try one more time to shut the suitcase. Jem sighed and left him to it.

Four hours later, Jem and Will were waiting in the airport for their flight after enduring the horrors of airport security. Both of them, despite the dreary atmosphere of the airport, were buzzing with excitement at the prospect of spending five days together at a resort in the Bahamas—and since Will's sister had paid for all of it as a gift for Will on his birthday, they didn't even need to worry about how this would impact their already-fragile financial situation. Jem didn't even care right then that he really wasn't a fan of planes. He'd be fine as long as he managed to sleep the whole time.

Jem sat rigidly in the uncomfortable plane seat, his hand tightly gripping Will's.

"Why is the plane shaking?" he hissed. Will looked over at him consolingly.

"It's just turbulence," he replied. "It'll probably be over soon." He looked down at his hand. "You're kind of hurting me."

"Sorry," Jem said, loosening his grip on Will.

"That's okay," Will responded. He leaned over and kissed Jem's cheek; Jem could feel Will's breath ruffle his hair. Jem smiled, until he realized that he was being watched from behind. He turned to see the guy across the aisle from them giving them a very strange look, somewhere in between anger and disgust. Jem flushed and let go of Will's hand, but Will, who had apparently noticed him as well, grabbed it again and silently flipped the guy off with his other. The guy glared at Jem and Will and turned back to the window.

"Thanks," Jem said quietly to Will.

"I hate people like that," Will replied, still fuming.

"Me too," Jem agreed. "But it's okay. You showed him."

Will nodded, sighing. He leaned back against the cushion of the plane seat and shut his eyes.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now," he told Jem.

"Okay," Jem replied. "'Night."

The plane landed who-knows-how-long later at an airport that looked similar to the one that they'd taken off from. Jem gently shook Will awake.

"Will. We're here."

Will scrunched up his eyebrows in that adorable way that he always did when he woke up after being asleep for a while.

"Where's here?" he asked blearily. Jem smiled fondly. He loved it when Will got like this.

"We're at another airport. Remember how there weren't any direct flights?" Jem said. "We need to get off here and get on another plane."

Will groaned.

"I'm tired of planes," he muttered.

"Well, we need to get on another one. Up you get, now."

Jem hauled Will to his feet and into the aisle. The guy from earlier hadn't gotten off of the plane yet, and Jem steered Will as quickly away from him as he could. By the time they'd gotten to the end of the aisle and out of the plane, Will seemed to have woken up completely, which was good because Jem didn't want to have to drag him around like a drunk person any more.

"Why can't the planes just be faster or something? We could get there quicker." Will said. Jem shrugged.

"Because they want us to have to spend long periods of time sitting close to one another."

Will thought about this.

"Okay," he replied, as if this were a completely valid answer. "That's a good reason."

Jem grinned, slipping his hand into Will's. Will looked down at their intertwined fingers, smiling, and gave Jem's hand a squeeze.

"When's the departure time for the next plane?" Will asked once they'd walked all the way across the airport to their terminal. Jem glanced down at his phone.

"It's in about two hours," Jem replied.

"Did you record all our flight times on your phone?" Will asked, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Maybe."

"You're such a nerd," Will laughed. Jem grinned.

"A nerd who's gonna make sure we make it to the next flight."

"What would I do without you?"

Jem thought about this.

"You would still be sleeping on that last plane, is what you'd be doing," he replied after a few seconds. Will laughed.

"What time is it?" he asked after falling silent for a few seconds. Jem paused a moment to pull out his phone once more and check to make sure he was set to the right time zone.

"Well… at home it would be around midnight, but here it's 5 AM."

Will yawned.

"That makes sense," he replied. "I'm tired."

"We've got nothing but time," Jem pointed out. "Why don't you just sleep here?"

Will nodded slowly, and leaned his head into Jem's shoulder, shutting his eyes. Jem smiled slightly as he reached around and put his arm around Will, squeezing his boyfriend close to him. He sighed contentedly to himself as he glanced around the almost-silent terminal, and after only a few minutes he felt himself nodding off as well.

"Hey, um… You're getting on this flight, right?"

Jem started; his eyelids flew open as he stared up at the teenage girl looking down at him.

"Hm?" he asked blearily, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. The girl repeated herself.

"Are you on this flight?" she asked. "Because they're boarding now. Thought I'd let you know." She paused for a moment before glancing down at Will, who was still fast asleep. "You… uh… might want to wake up your friend."

"Oh," Jem replied. "Thank you."

The girl nodded and ran off to catch up with her family. Jem shook Will gently, hoping to wake him.

"Will," he murmured. "Wake up, love. We need to get going."

Will frowned and sat up.

"Why?"

"Our flight is boarding. We need to get on the plane."

"Oh," Will said, nodding. "Okay."

Jem and Will made it onto the plane without being left behind, thanks to the girl who'd woken Jem up. Jem sat uncomfortably in his plane seat, silently cursing himself for falling asleep at the airport.

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep on the plane now," Jem replied stiffly, his hands already tightening over his armrests despite the fact that they hadn't even taken off. "I already slept in the airport."

"Oh," Will said, frowning. "You made it on the last plane, didn't you?"

"That wasn't over an _ocean,_ though," Jem protested. "This time we're flying over the whole… entire… ocean."

"Okay, calm down," Will said soothingly. "You took your medicine, right? You should be fine."

Jem paused, thinking for a moment, before frowning and swearing under his breath.

"No," he replied sullenly. "I didn't. I'm so _bloody_ stupid."

"Oh," Will said. "Um…"

Jem sighed.

"I'll be fine," he said resignedly. Will looked unconvinced.

"You sure you won't… puke on me or something?"

"Yeah," Jem replied, nodding. Then he reconsidered. "Well, actually… no guarantees. But I'll try not to."

"Thanks," Will said. "I appreciate the effort."

"No problem," Jem said distractedly as he mentally prepared himself for a torturous few hours.

Jem had fully expected Will to fall asleep once again—his boyfriend had never had much trouble with planes, so it wasn't an issue for him that he'd slept on the plane and in the airport—but Will disregarded Jem's expectations and remained awake for the entire flight. Jem was eternally grateful for this, and doubted that he would've made it for so many hours had Will not been squeezing Jem's hand even tighter than Jem was his—to the point where Jem's fingers turned purple and he had to ask Will to stop. Even so, when they touched down in the final airport of their journey, Jem was very relieved and was in quite a hurry to get off of the plane and onto stable ground.

"C'mon, Will," Jem said anxiously as the passengers began to file off of the plane. He took Will's hand and began to tug him to his feet impatiently, feeling slightly like a clingy child but not caring much.

"Slow down," Will replied, allowing Jem to pull him into a standing position. "Don't knock anyone over."

Jem finally managed to get off of the plane and into the airport, where he breathed a sigh of relief to be off of the cramped, uncomfortable seat he'd been confined to for the past many hours.

"You good now?" Will asked, watching him carefully. Jem nodded.

"Very," he replied. "Come on, let's get our stuff."

Once they'd reclaimed all their luggage, flagged down a taxi, and drove to their resort, Jem was beginning to feel exhausted again. It was about noon where they were, but to Jem it felt more like seven AM. Despite this, he and Will decided to persevere, refusing to spend a day of their trip sleeping and throwing their internal clocks off course.

"We'll become like owls," Jem pointed out. "I don't want to have to sleep in the daytime."

"Won't be anyone on the beach at night," Will reasoned. Jem laughed.

"Good point," he replied. "But still. Let's get our stuff together and go out somewhere."

Will conceded, and after putting on enough sunblock to paint a wall with, they headed out to explore the little beach town where they would be staying for the next five days. After an hour or so of mindlessly wandering, they found themselves in a small, obscure gift shop about a mile from their hotel.

"Jem, we don't really need all those candles," Will said, sounding both amused and exasperated as he watched his boyfriend obsessively sniffing each and every candle in the shop.

"But this one is shaped like a starfish," Jem protested, showing Will. "Look, it has a little face."

"Starfish don't even _have_ faces," Will replied, gently removing the candle from Jem's clutches and setting it back on the shelf. "Listen, if you want you can buy it, I guess, but remember that we're on a budget."

"Yay," Jem said happily, reclaiming his starfish candle and grinning at Will.

"I want to be annoyed, I really do," Will sighed. He looked down at Jem for a moment before smiling and kissing his lips. "But you're too freaking adorable."

"Aw, thanks," Jem replied. He reached down and slipped his hand into Will's. The two of them walked up to the register and paid for Jem's admittedly-unnecessary purchase, after which they headed back outside. Jem and Will spent the rest of the day wandering around town, eating ice cream, and buying more useless junk. When they returned to the hotel, Jem collapsed onto the bed, completely worn out. Will lay down beside him and poked the tip of his nose affectionately.

"You gonna change out of your sweaty clothes?" Will asked. Jem nodded.

"Eventually," he replied. "But now if I stand up my feet will hurt."

Will grinned and stood back up.

"Oh, you poor thing," he said mischievously. "I guess I'll just have to carry you around, then."

"What?" Jem barely had time to ask before Will scooped him up into his arms and lifted him into the air.

"God, you're heavier than I thought," Will laughed. Jem clung to his neck, laughing along with him.

"Put me down," he said, swinging his feet in the air. Will did so, and Jem stumbled a few steps before finding his footing.

"Thanks for that," Jem said.

"No problem," Will replied. "Happy to help."

"Now I might as well get in the shower," Jem decided. He gathered up his things and carried them into the bathroom, realizing once he'd done so that they had a Jacuzzi.

"Will, I want you to know that I'm never coming out of here," Jem called.

"Why's that?"

"We have a Jacuzzi."

" _No way."_

Jem laughed, nodding though he knew Will couldn't see him through the bathroom door.

"Yes way."

After about forty-five minutes, Jem finally got out of the bath and put on his pajamas—he would've stayed longer if it weren't for Will periodically banging on the door and threatening to break it down if Jem didn't get out. He wandered into their shared room and flopped himself down onto the bed, thoroughly enjoying the resort's complimentary fluffy bathrobes. Will admittedly took far less time in the bathroom than Jem had, and emerged within twenty minutes. It was only then that Jem realized their small dilemma.

"Um… Will?" he asked, frowning.

"Hm?" Will replied, glancing over. Jem gestured around the room.

"How many beds do you see?" he asked. "Because I see one."

Will looked around, a smile beginning to form on his face as he realized what Jem was referring to. He laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Keep in mind that my sister bought this whole trip for us. I had nothing to do with it, promise."

"Your sister wanted us to sleep in the same bed?" Jem asked, puzzled.

"She probably just chose the less-expensive option and decided that we could deal with it."

"I guess."

"So, uh…" Will said after a moment, smirking. "Big spoon or little spoon?" Jem shoved him.

"Shut up," he laughed.

"I'll let you be the big spoon," Will replied, seeming like he was enjoying himself.

"Whatever makes you happy," Jem said, shrugging off Will's teasing.

Will smiled and joined Jem on their only bed, leaning back against the headboard and crossing his legs. They fell silent for a long moment before Jem finally spoke up.

"I had fun with you today," he said softly as he leaned his head against Will's shoulder. Will glanced down at him and smiled, placing his arm around Jem's shoulders and squeezing him affectionately.

"I had fun too," he replied. Then, after a moment, "We should probably get to sleep soon."

Jem nodded.

"We'd better," he agreed. "Turn off the lights?"

"The light switch is literally two feet from your face," Will complained as he leaned over Jem to reach the switch. Jem smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Will returned his smile and gave him a short peck on the cheek before rolling over and murmuring,

"'Night."

"Goodnight," Jem replied.

 _I really am the big spoon,_ he reflected as he shut his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Make sure to leave a review! I love reading what you guys have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again!**

 **It's been a long time since I posted chapter 1, so here's chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy.**

 **By the way, if you have any ideas about things you want these guys to do in the future, feel free to suggest them, because I am probably gonna run out of ideas as this probably-five-chapter story progresses. I'd love to hear your suggestions.**

 **\- Plerfstacks :)**

Chapter 2

Jem was shaken awake the next morning by Will, who had already gotten dressed.

"What time is it?" Jem asked blearily, frowning.

"Almost nine thirty," Will replied. "I've been up for an hour, and we've already missed breakfast."

"Oh," Jem said. "Sorry."

Will shrugged.

"It's okay," he replied. "I don't like hotel food anyway. We can find a place. Now get yourself out of bed."

Jem blinked a few times in moderate confusion at Will's rapid stream of information before rolling out of bed. He yawned and looked over at Will.

"What're we gonna do today?" he asked.

"First, you're gonna brush your teeth," Will replied. "I'm not kissing you till you do that. After that, we can go find food and maybe hang out on the beach."

Jem laughed.

"Okay," he said. "I'll go brush my teeth, if it means that much to you."

"I probably would've cracked and kissed you anyway, even if you didn't."

"Good to know."

When Jem returned, he and Will headed out of their hotel once more and looked around the town for about an hour, hoping to find food.

"Will, we can't go to a sushi place for breakfast," Jem protested when Will suggested it. "I've never eaten sushi for breakfast. And besides, this place is tiny and kind of suspicious-looking."

"Both good reasons as to why we should go," Will replied. "No one will be there. There won't be a wait."

Jem sighed.

"Good point, I guess," he said. "Okay, fine. But if we both throw up later from whatever sketchy things they're making in there, I'm gonna say 'I told you so'."

Will laughed and nodded.

"I'm sure you will."

After they'd eaten sushi for breakfast (Jem had to admit that it was actually pretty good), they headed back to their hotel to put on their bathing suits and grab their things to go to the beach. Due to the fact that it was baking hot outside, the sand was too, and Jem immediately regretted leaving his sandals in the communal sandal pile at the entrance to the beach. Both Jem and Will hurried down the beach as quickly as they could while managing not to drop anything, swearing softly under their breath, before finally making it to the water.

"Thank God," Jem muttered as his feet mercifully ceased their slow broiling. Will nodded in agreement.

"No one told me that this sand was three hundred degrees," he said. "Let's set up near the water so we don't fry alive."

"Good idea," Jem agreed.

After about ten minutes, they'd managed to set up their small, pitiful umbrella, which Will had purchased on a discount the previous fall. They only had one chair, so Jem contented himself with sitting on a towel and leaning up against Will's legs. Will laughed and ruffled Jem's hair playfully, grinning.

"You good down there?" he asked. Jem looked up at the upside-down face of his boyfriend and nodded.

"I'm good," he replied. He fell silent for a long moment before he felt himself becoming uncomfortably hot once more. "Come into the water with me," he said, looking back up at Will, who grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask," Will replied. "C'mon, let's go."

Jem and Will walked hand-in-hand down to the ocean, which turned out to be relatively shallow until they'd waded a reasonable distance from the shore. Jem glanced back to their umbrella, wondering if he'd removed his phone from his pocket, when Will suddenly splashed him from behind.

"Hey!" Jem cried, whipping around and sending his own small wave towards his boyfriend. Will laughed, shaking the water out of his black hair.

"Those were some impressive reflexes," he noted. "I'll make sure not to sneak up on you in the future."

"You'd better not," Jem agreed. "Now my hair is gonna be all salty later, so thanks a—" He was cut off by Will leaning in and kissing him, effectively stopping his complaining.

"Oh, calm down, you," Will said once he'd stepped back. "A little ocean water never hurt anyone."

"Actually, it has," Jem replied, smirking. Will rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine," he conceded. "You are right and I am wrong."

"That's right," Jem agreed with a small, triumphant nod.

They stayed out in the water until Jem's fingers began to wrinkle like raisins and he decided that it was time to get out.

"Do you want to stay out here for a while more, or should we head back to the hotel and change into something that isn't wet?" Will asked once they made it back to the shore.

"I don't really care," Jem replied with a shrug. "We could stay here for a little longer."

"Okay," Will said, nodding. "Want to go for a walk or something?"

"Sure," Jem agreed. He laced his fingers through Will's and matched Will's footsteps with his own as they slowly began to make their way across the beach. They walked for almost an hour before deciding that it was getting much too hot to be wandering out on the sand and that they should probably turn back. It was only then that Jem realized that it was going to be a difficult task to find their umbrella once more in the sea of colorful tarps and inflatable toys that surrounded them.

"Will?" he asked.

"Hm?"

"How're we gonna find our stuff in the middle of all of this?"

Will frowned.

"Um…" he muttered, his eyebrows knitting as he seemed to think hard about this. "I guess we can just look around until we find it. We'll be fine."

Jem sighed and nodded.

"I guess," he agreed.

As it turned out, they were not fine. It took them roughly two hours to finally locate their things, after which Jem was feeling very sweaty and uncomfortable—and he could tell that Will wasn't much better off.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Jem suggested once they'd found their way back and Will had collapsed into their singular chair. He glanced up at Jem and nodded resignedly.

"Just gimme a minute," he said tiredly. "We should not have done that."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Jem agreed. "C'mon, get up. There's a pool with a hot tub back at the resort."

"That sounds great," Will replied, smiling. "Alright, you've got me convinced. Let's go."

They packed up their umbrella and one chair, and after half an hour, they were back in their hotel room.

"You wanna stay here and change into something dry or do you want to go down and hang out in the pool?" Jem asked.

"Let's save that for another day," Will replied. "I'm tired."

"It's not even four o'clock yet," Jem protested, despite his own fatigue. Will groaned emphatically and flopped down onto their bed, covering his face with his arms. Jem laughed and joined him.

"C'mon, Will," he wheedled. "We're only here for four more days. Let's go and do something."

"Fine," Will said, removing his arms from his face and turning to face Jem. "But only if that something is hanging out here for a while, and then taking advantage of the free food at the hotel."

"So… like a romantic dinner date?" Jem asked hopefully. Will laughed.

"Something like that."

Jem and Will spent the next hour showering and changing clothes, after which they cuddled together on their bed and talked for the next couple hours, killing time until dinner.

"I'm hungry," Jem said after a while. "You ready to head downstairs and find somewhere to eat?"

"As much as I've enjoyed sitting around with you for the past few hours, I am definitely ready for food," Will agreed. "Let's go."

They headed downstairs, and after asking around, they settled on a small restaurant that was on the second floor of their resort. Jem was relieved to find that there wasn't a wait, and he and Will were seated at a table for two in under ten minutes.

"I like this little plastic candle," Jem commented, picking up the small, feebly flickering light.

"Careful," Will said facetiously. "You'll burn yourself."

Jem feigned pain as he dropped the fake candle. Will laughed and grinned across the table at him.

"This is nice," he said after a moment. "Very romantic."

"The plastic candle adds a nice ambiance," Jem agreed. Will reached across the table and took Jem's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It does," he replied. Jem opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by a waitress appearing at their table. He quickly let go of Will's hand and looked up at her, smiling sheepishly.

"Hi," he said. The waitress smiled, but didn't comment until she'd taken their drink orders, when she leaned in and muttered,

"It's okay—I have a girlfriend at home," before straightening up and nodding politely at the two of them and walking off.

Jem laughed.

"She's fun," he said.

"It's nice not to be judged by the waiters," Will agreed.

Jem and Will ended up ordering the exact same thing, which neither of them had planned for. Jem decided that it would be easier on their waitress, anyway. It was late once they'd finished dinner—around nine thirty—and as soon as they got back to their room they wasted no time changing into pajamas and climbing in bed.

"Today was fun," Will murmured sleepily as he rolled over to face Jem.

"It was," Jem agreed. "Aside from the part where we wandered all around the beach trying to find our stuff."

Will laughed and nodded.

"Aside from that," he agreed. "Goodnight."

"'Night."

 **Remember to follow/favorite/review- and make sure to let me know if you have any supercute things that you want me to add into my story! All ideas are appreciated, so don't be shy :)**


End file.
